Hollow Experiment In Love with a Lieutenant
by 143tenshi
Summary: An experiment made by Szayel is being tested on her power. Everything will be revealed when you read it.


Name: Experiment #14325 (later her name will change it'll make since if you read more we promise!)

Looks: Red wavy hair that goes down to her hips, w/ red eyes, dog ears, and a dog tail. No one really sees what she looks like because of a cloak that she wears.

Family: She has no family.

Personality: Since she doesn't really talk to anyone, no one really knows! Just to let you readers know, she is very quiet due to her so called "fathers". Since she was "born", she has been known to be a shy and a misunderstood character.

Friends: She's friends with everyone except with people that are "womanizing or manizing"

Likes: to be alone with her friends, sing, write, and training with Tatsuyoshi Higurashi.

Dislikes: her "fathers", womanizing people, friends getting injured, and the idea that she is an outcast.

Birthday: April 13th

Zanpakuto Spirit: Ryuu-Akemimaru, he is a dragon zampakuto spirit with the power to control fire.

Zanpakuto: armband that has the ability to transform into a medium sized sword at will.

Shikai: Be my light, Hiroaki. What happens is that Ryuu-Akemimaru will appear in battle only as an alligator sized lizard. As she swings her sword in a wrist motion, Ryuu-Akemimaru causes a wall of flames to move towards their opponent.

Bankai Call: Burn them into the pits of hell,Hiroaki!  
Bankai Outfit: What happens is that Experiment 14325's zampakuto will melt into her skin and dragon scales will appear from the edge of her fingertips to the right side of her face. She will grow dragon wings made of fire and her dog ears will disappear and elf like ears will appear. Her outfit will change to a red dress that flows down to her mid calves w/ a golden dragon on it to represent her zampakuto the way, her dog tail turns into a Dragon tail!

Abilities: After her transformation, she has the ability to control fire and raishi! (sorry about not being able to spell correctly)

in Heuco Mundo-  
Aizen's P.O.V.  
It's just another day in Hueco Mundo, nothing really is happening. At least that was what I thought until I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said calmly and to my surprise, Mayuri and Szayel came in to give me a report about their newest experiment that they have been keeping secret from everyone even me.

"Hello, Lord Aizen. mayuri and I come to tell you that our new experiment is ready to work for you now," Szayel said as he bowed down to me.

"Show us what you two have been working on," I said as I called for an espada meeting.

"With pleasure, Lord Aizen." Mayuri said as he walked off to their laboratory.  
After about five minutes, the espada of course started to complain about the meeting being called just so they could wait for Mayuri and szayel. When they evenually came back, they brought something or rather someone that was wearing a cloak so i couldn't see his/her face.

"What the hell, Szayel, who is that? You know you're not supposed to bring anyone here," Grimmjow basically yelled.

"Shut it you peice of trash" Ulquiorra said to Grimmjow. "Szayel, now explain why you brought this peice of trash here to Hueco Mundo?"

Grimmjow slams his hands down unto the table and says, "Why is there a damned soul reaper hiding behind that fuckin cloak?"

"Is this true, Mayuri maybe you would like to explain everything." I said without losing my cool.

"Aren't ya sure that it's a soul reaper?" Gin asks with his foxy grin on his face.  
"I am damned well sure that that person is a damned soul reaper. That thing has the scent of a soul reaper and i believe that she needs to get the hell out of here before i kick her ass!" Grimmjow said as he started to pull his zampakuto to the cloaked person's throat. Surprisingly she didn't move.

"This is experiment number 14325. She is our newest creation that is ready to work for Lord Aizen. So just calm down grimmjow and you won't lose one of your arms again." Mayuri said sarcasticly. After a stare down, Grimmjow stomped back to his seat while cursing under his breath.

"Is there any way that she could take off her cloak?" I asked before i got interupted by their experiment.

"I'm sorry Lord Aizen, but I only take my cloak off while i am in battle." I heard a feminine voice say. Everyone stared at the cloaked experiment with wide eyes.

"Well, well, looks like she can speak after all." Szayel said as he fixed his glasses.  
"have you been trying to get her to talk?" hanibel asked

"Yes, we have been trying almost everything to get her to talk, but nothing seemed to work. At least that was until lord aizen spoke. So apparently, she only answers to Lord Aizen." Tousen explained

as everyone started to look at her as if she was a statue.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Tousen, you knew about this?"

"Yes aizen-sama, i knew about the experiment for about a couple of months now. they personally asked me to try to convince her to talk by using force." Tousen said. Now I know where he has been whenever we had our meetings.

"What are we going to do with this peice of trash now, Lord Aizen?" ulquiorra said as he stared at the cloaked woman.

"We will have her fight one of you to see if she is worthy of becoming the number 0 espada." i said.

"what the fucking hell you have to be jocking around m'lord that damned woman could never be one of us." grimmjow yelled at me.

"As much i as i hate to say it but i have to agree with the blue haired can never become one of even if she was stronger that sleeping beauty over there." Nnitora explained to me

while pointing at Starrk who currently was asleep.

"**Silence**! Its Lord Aizen's decision to make not yours!" Tousen shouted.

"It's okay Tousen. Just for that Grimmjow has to prove his statement, by fighting her, tomorrow at dusk." I said as i was thinking about what she said not to long ago about her cloak.

While i was in my thoughts i heard the table snap in half, and grimmjow yelled, "There is no way in hell, that i am going to fight a god damned female soul reaper!"

"You have no choice, either you fight her or she will be your replacement. Take one or the other, Grimmjow." I said as he was glaring at me.

After a minute of silence, i heard grimmjow say "hmph whatever i'll fight her only if i get a mision that includes killing that damned soul reaper ichigo kurosaki."

"Fine with me, the sooner he is gone and out of our way the better. He and his friends are starting to become a nuisence." I said with a pleased voice. "By the way, does she have a name? I personally don't want to call her cloaked woman all the time?"

"I'm afraid that she doesn't, Lord Aizen. Mayuri and I can't seem to think of a name of her. She is a very complicated person to understand." Szayel explained. "I see. Let's wait until we get to know her better to give a suitable name. But for now let's call her Mai." I said and surprisingly i see Mai bow and start to leave the room. "Mai, may i ask where you are going?" I asked in an amused tone.

"I am going back to the training area since i have no more business here. I might as well train for the fight tomorrow." She said in a calm emotionless tone.

Pleased with her reply, I said "Very well, this meeting is now over. You all are dismissed."

"Ai, Lord Aizen" all the espada said in unison and they all left. As soon as Starrk was about to leave i said to him, "Starrk, I want you to keep an eye on Mai. At least until the fight."

"Lord Aizen, may i ask who this mai character is and why me?" Starrk said in a confused tone.

I chuckled and said, "Because you weren't listening to a very important meeting. Mai is the cloaked woman that is walking towards the training area and now i want you to train her to be ready for her fight against Grimmjow."

"Alright Lord Aizen, since i have no choice in the matter, i will personally train her." Starrk said to me.

"Oh, by the way, you are in charge of her and you will have to share a room together. At least until, we are able to get more bedrooms built in. "I said as he gave me a lazy stare. "You're dismissed."

He bowed and left the room, leaving me in my own thoughts about the upcoming fight.

Starrk's P.O.V.

As I lazily walk down the hall to the training ground I walked into Lilinette or should i say she ran into me. I didn't notice her until she started singing. "Lilinette, have you seen a cloaked woman around here somewhere? Somehow i ended up with the job to babysit some woman that doesn't belong here."I said

"you mean mai? yeah she's in the training area, training herass off. i warn you though do not attempt to take off the cloak." She yelled as i slowly walked away.

Then all of a sudden i hear a humungous explosion coming from the training area. As if on que, i started to shunpo towards the explosion. When i got there i saw the main wall on the ground. I looked around and saw a cloaked woman standing in the middle of the field. "Are you the famous number one espada, Coyote Starrk?" I heard a femine voice say.

"Yes, I am. how did you know?" I asked her.

"You know your fraccion isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She needs to learn that she should never trust a person when they first see each other. That's what i like about the espadas they at least think before they act. She never knows when to stop talking." I heard her say. I thought she didn't talk that much but i guess i was wrong. this is going to be a boring day. I can feel it. "You know you shouldn't be staring at people that you just met. That is just rude. By the way, are you the one that is suppose to take care of me?" she said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and told her,"Yes, I am. How did you know that?"

"If you weren't here you would have been asleep in your room. You were asleep during the whole meeting so it came to my thoughts that you are so strong that you don't really need training. Besides, your fraccion told me a lot about you while you were on your way here. As i said before, she is not the sharpest tool in the shed." She said while the dust was settling. Now i am able to see her. To me she is short. She only goes to my mid arm. Amused that she already knew this much i figured that i should actually try to have some fun in fighting her.

"You know, for a girl that just got here, you talk a lot. I guess i will have to fight you to get you to shut up." I said as she took a few steps towards me.

"Is that a challenge, Starrk?" She asked while trying to look me in the eye.

I was only able to see one of her eyes. It was blood red. i think this might be interesting, so i said "yes, mai that is a challenge. are you wanting to back out?"

"In your dreams sleeping beauty." she said.

I chuckled and said "well then go get your zampakuto and we'll start our fight shorty."

She shunpoed away. I was about to go to sleep when all of a sudden i felt a kick in my back. I flew into a pillar, causing it to snap in half. I looked in the direction of where the person was but before i saw anything i blacked out.

- 6 hours later-  
(just to let you readers know Starrk fell asleep a few seconds after he blacked out.)  
I woke up to see that i was in my room. I got up only to see Mai also asleep in the corner of my room. Lilinette jumped on me yelling, "Finally, your awake after Mai brought you back here, i wasn't sure that you were going to wake up! Even though i tried to shove my hand down your throat."

"No wonder my throat feels bad. Don't do it again, Lilinette. Are you sure that it was Mai that brought me here?" I asked her thinking that she wouldn't be able to even pick me up.

"Ai Starrk-sama. It was Mai. She looked beat up that i decided to help her when she came through your door. Believe me Starrk-sama, she is not a weakling. I feel sorry for anyone that has to fight her today at dusk."

"How much time is left until dusk, Lilinette?" i asked while not believing what she just told me.

"Actually, any minute now Lord Aizen shall be calling the Espada to go to the training grounds. That means we have to wake mai up." Lilinette said

As i was about to wake her up, we heard her say "You might as well forget about waking me up. I've been up since Starrk asked about how much time we have left until dusk." Just then Lord aizen was on the entercom saying that the espada and mai need to report to the training field immeadiately.

As we walked down there we bumped into hanibel and ulquiorra. "Hey Starrk. did you get stuck with the job of babysitting this trash." Ulquiorra said. Just then i saw mai turn her head and stare at Ulquiorra.

"No, I got to watch someone that can actually cause me to black out." I said as hanibel and Ulquiorra stare at her with wide eyes as big as dinner plates. "She didn't really do that did she?" Hanibel asked.

"Yes she did. Believe it or not, ask my fraccion." Starrk said. We got there and Lord Aizen asked us to go to our usual spots. So we did and now we are ready to watch a fight between Grimmjow and Mai.


End file.
